


Находка для шпиона

by Kristiania



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Starfleet Academy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Valentine's Day, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiania/pseuds/Kristiania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все подруги знают: Ухуре очень не повезло в личной жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Находка для шпиона

\- Без десяти одиннадцать, - заметила Гейла, бросив взгляд на таймер. – Куда пойдём догуливать?  
Дженис Рэнд отставила в сторону бокал, повертела в руке трубочку.  
\- Предлагаю «Кассиопею». Там сегодня парочкам скидка – мальчиков с собой возьмём.  
\- Вам хорошо, - вздохнула Кэрол. – А мой Кевин сейчас в Лаврентийской системе. Знали бы вы, как я по нему скучаю…  
В глазах Дженис мелькнул интерес:  
\- А он с праздником-то тебя поздравил?  
\- Ещё бы, - щёки Кэрол слегка порозовели. – Открытку прислал с песней – нашей любимой.  
Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Гейла обвила за пухлую талию громадного плюшевого зайца, сжимающего в лапах пронзённое стрелой сердечко.  
\- Всё равно, лучше моего подарка ничего быть не может. Ухура, а тебе твой что-нибудь прислал?  
Нийота смущённо покачала головой.  
\- Вообще-то, я сейчас поеду к нему. Но, думаю, мы не будем праздновать. Спок считает обычай отмечать День святого Валентина крайне нелогичным.  
Дженис тихонько фыркнула, Кэрол сокрушённо покачала головой. Зелёные пальцы Гейлы забарабанили на заячьем пузе какой-то замысловатый марш.  
\- Кем он, интересно, себя возомнил? По мне, будь ты хоть вулканцем, хоть клингоном, хоть инфузорией-туфелькой – а про подарки любимой девушке не забывай. Вы хоть иногда куда-нибудь выбираетесь вместе?  
\- Честно говоря, Спок вообще не любит шумные компании. Он… не очень общительный.  
\- Бука он, вот кто! – авторитетно заявила Кэрол, допивая коктейль. – Ухура, а может, пошли с нами? Найдём тебе кого-нибудь погалантнее.  
\- И посимпатичнее, - кивнула Дженис. – Этот Спок просто тебя недостоин.  
\- Ну что вы…  
Протест у Нийоты вышел не слишком уверенным, и Гейла, окончательно оседлав своего зайца, подняла палец кверху.  
\- А ты сама посуди. Он часто говорит тебе комплименты?  
Нийота нахмурилась, припоминая.  
\- Ну, две недели назад он сказал, что я обладаю исключительной акустической сенситивностью.  
\- Раз, - загнула палец орионка. – Второе: он часто тратит на тебя деньги? Ну, украшения там всякие, рестораны, цветы…  
\- Да я его об этом и не прошу.  
\- С чего это ты должна просить? – хмыкнула Дженис. Гейла зажала второй палец.  
\- Ну, с романтикой всё ясно. А как насчёт практической пользы? Держу пари, что на его семинарах у тебя нет ни малейшей поблажки.  
\- Он ко мне требовательнее, чем к другим, - задумчиво улыбнулась Нийота.  
\- Что ж, - Гейла понизила голос, - тогда переходим к самому ответственному: секс. Как у вас в этой сфере?  
Нийота сцепила руки на коленях.  
\- Видишь ли, для вулканца половой акт не является такой неотъемлемой потребностью, как для земного мужчины.  
\- Прекрасно! – Гейла хлопнула ладонью по колену. – Значит, спите вы раз в полгода. И ведь наверняка не обходится без каких-нибудь вулканских извращений.  
Нийота растерянно моргала: крыть ей было нечем.  
\- Решено, - Кэрол потянула её за руку. – Идём с нами.  
\- Извини.  
Аккуратно высвободившись, Ухура расправила рукав синей шёлковой блузы.  
\- Я обещала Споку. Так что мне пора. Счастливо погулять, девочки!  
Плечи Гейлы тяжело опустились.  
\- Ладно, всяк по-своему с ума сходит. Иди, развлекай его. А надумаешь – приезжай: мы в «Кассиопее».  
…Выводя прозрачные узоры на заиндевелом стекле аэротакси, Нийота вспоминала слова подруг и беззвучно посмеивалась над собой. В самом деле, у всех парни как парни, а у неё – вулканец.  
И ведь всю правду они про него сказали, не поспоришь. Единственный комплимент за месяц – и тот записанный в личное дело. С такой формулировкой, весьма вероятно, у неё будет преимущество перед другими кадетами, мечтающими попасть на «Энтерпрайз».  
Ни золотых цацек, ни безделушек. Она вообще редко носит украшения – причём только те, что подарила мама. Три месяца назад мама заразилась телларской чахоткой, и её вряд ли выходили бы, если бы не Спок, без единого вопроса оплативший дорогую процедуру реабилитации.  
И в клубе они ни разу не были. «Если хочешь сохранить свой уникальный слух, Нийота, и стать связистом на корабле, - говорил Спок, - тебе стоит избегать нагрузок, превышающих восемьдесят децибелл».  
Вместо вечеринок он водил её в оперу, на концерты, на выставки, и потом они подолгу не могли наговориться, обсуждая увиденное.  
А постель… Спок так и прошептал, в первый раз расстёгивая молнию её узкого платья: «Для представителя моего вида секс не является жизненно необходимой потребностью. Но я хочу быть с тобой, чувствовать тебя, осязать. Ты разделишь со мной это удовольствие?»  
Тогда она только кивнула: в горле от волнения стоял ком. Но его тёплые пальцы, его требовательные, властные губы, шершавый язык, бесстыдно касающийся её, прогнали все тревожные мысли… вообще все мысли – до одной. Она могла только ощущать, льнуть ближе, кожей к коже, и умолять – чтобы ещё и ещё.  
Извращения были, куда же без них. Когда Спок вместо того, чтобы скользнуть рукой в вырез просторной блузы, с сосредоточенным видом прижал пальцы к её брови, скуле, и подбородку, Нийота хихикала. Поначалу. Потом, когда её изнутри прошибла огненная вспышка, она только рот беззвучно раскрывала. И ногти её так впились Споку в плечи, что ему пришлось царапины залечивать регенератором.  
Повторить ещё раз она его упрашивала долго. Наконец Спок с невинным видом обещал: сделает, когда она без ошибок напишет тест по ромуланскому.  
Впрочем, потом она с недельку поглядела кое-какие видеофайлы, испытала на своём вулканце, и просить пришлось уже ему. Если, конечно, засчитать за просьбу сдержанно произнесённую фразу «целесообразно было бы провести повторный эксперимент».  
\- Приехали, мисс.  
Расплатившись, она спрыгнула с порожка и зашагала к заметённому снегом дому, в верхнем окошке которого горел синеватый свет. Спок ждал её, и, уж конечно, он приготовил ужин для двоих. Вовсе не в честь нелогичного Дня всех влюблённых, а просто так.  
Девушку Нийоту так и распирало рассказать обо всём об этом подругам. Но Нийота – будущий офицер связи хорошо знала: незачем раскрывать стратегически важную информацию. Иначе ею может попытаться воспользоваться кто-нибудь другой.


End file.
